Current annual health care costs in the US are more than $3 trillion dollars and expected to increase over the next ten years to over $4 trillion. As of today, more than half of all Americans suffer from one or more chronic diseases and more than 75% of health care spending is to treat chronic conditions including cardiovascular disease and stroke, cancer, obesity, arthritis and diabetes. These serious diseases are often treatable but not always curable. Thus, an even greater burden befalls Americans from the disability and diminished quality of life resulting from chronic disease. These increased healthcare costs do not include costs due to loss of productivity resulting from chronic disease. The World Health Organization has estimated that eliminating certain major risk factors for chronic disease would result in an 80% reduction in the instances of heart disease, stroke, and type-2 diabetes, and a more than 40% reduction in cancer cases. These risk factors are linked to modifiable health behaviors that, if changed, can dramatically reduce the risk and prevalence of chronic disease.
A Center for Disease Control report identified four modifiable health risk behaviors that are responsible for much of the illness, suffering, and early death related to chronic diseases: 1) lack of physical activity, 2) poor nutrition, 3) tobacco use, and 4) excessive alcohol consumption. For example, frequent physical activity has been shown to increase longevity, help control weight, reduce risks for cardiovascular disease, type 2 diabetes, metabolic syndrome, and some cancers, strengthen bones and muscles, improve mental health and mood, improve one's ability to perform daily activities, and to prevent falls among older adults. Balanced nutrition can help lower the risk for many chronic diseases, including heart disease, stroke, some cancers, diabetes, and osteoporosis. For example, it has been established that the increased consumption of fruits and vegetables helps reduce the risk for heart disease and certain cancers.
The U.S. Department of Health and Human Services recognized that preventive medicine and evidence-based medicine will become an important part of the healthcare system, and established the U.S. Preventive Services Task Force agency to oversee, define and implement a variety of preventive medicine measures.
The role of exercise and physical activity in the prevention and treatment of cardiovascular disease is well established and its significance as a preventive measure is widely recognized. In addition, the correlation between athletic performance, body composition, and nutrition status has also been firmly established. The effect of balanced nutrition and its effect on the health of the population has also been subject of many studies. Further, population studies have identified certain blood/plasma biomarkers that are related to balanced nutrition and metabolism, as well as the presence of vitamins and micronutrients such as vitamin D, Iron, selenium, copper and zinc. The present invention leverages existing population-based evidence and provides a new, personalized approach to nutrition and exercise to improve health and wellness and prevent chronic diseases.